


The Crack Under the Door

by musikurt



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-06
Updated: 2004-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:14:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musikurt/pseuds/musikurt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted at <a href="http://slash100.livejournal.com/">Slash100 on LiveJournal</a></p>
<p>My first drabble & venture into fanfic.</p></blockquote>





	The Crack Under the Door

I sit awake at night, naked in the corner of the room. I can no longer recall how long I've been here, but as the days go by it gets easier-but I know it's the Dark Lord's bidding.

I spend my days lying on the floor near the door, watching and waiting for His footsteps, hoping He'll pass by--or maybe stop in, just for a minute. I yearn for His touch, His breath on my face, the smell of His soft skin as He runs his hand through my hair...

Through all of this my love grows stronger...

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at [Slash100 on LiveJournal](http://slash100.livejournal.com/)
> 
> My first drabble & venture into fanfic.


End file.
